


Plush Toy

by arsenicgraffiti (anachronist)



Category: Saiyuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anachronist/pseuds/arsenicgraffiti
Summary: "Meet Shiro-chan, my assistant."





	Plush Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on lj in 2007, edited.
> 
> Happened because I couldn't remember if Nii's rabbit had a name or not.

There were only three full-time employees on Gyoukumen's research staff. Nii declared that they should get another one to help balance the workload - which was why they were gathered around one of the lab's many metal tables and looking at the _thing_ Nii was propping up. It had large floppy white ears, huge round head, button eyes, a red shirt, and fat squishy limbs.

"Minna-san~," he said, the smirk on his face reflecting his playful tone. "Meet Shiro-chan, my assistant. He will be working with us starting today." Then, in a falsetto tone: "Hi, I'm Shiro!" Nii held one of its arms with a free hand and moved it sideways, mimicking a wave. "It's nice to meet you all!"

The cheer was very much out of place in a room full of books, tables, computers, chemicals, and medical equipment.

Wang chuckled and waved back. Huang wasn't as amused, and she let her eccentric coworker take the brunt of her displeasure by reminding him, in clipped tones, that Gyoukumen Koushu-sama expected an update the next day, and he still hasn't turned in all his reports yet.

"Hai, hai, Madame Class President," said Nii, tucking the stuffed rabbit under his arm and heading towards his desk. He was sure that Huang would get used to his new companion eventually. A little fun wouldn't hurt though, and he made a mental note to deliberately leave the ashtray full when she would come by later to get the research documentation.


End file.
